


The Last

by Rafael



Series: Mass Effect: After Earth Chronicles [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Fix Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafael/pseuds/Rafael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the ending to Mass Effect and the basis for my current fan fic series Mass Effect: After Earth Chronicles. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last

I pressed the button on the console, but nothing happened. Hackett screamed in my ear. I had nothing for him except painful grunts. The universe turned black.

“Shepard, wake up,” said a child like voice.

“Where am I?” I asked.

A projection of some sort stood before me.

_It looked like the kid in Vancouver, the one playing with the fighter model, the one that died…._

“Shepard, wake up,” it repeat.

“Who are you, what are you?”

“I am a remnant, a fraction,” it said.

“I don’t…” pain ripped away my strength, “I don’t have time for games; show yourself, whatever you are.”

The projection changed into an alien form, with large triple set of dark eyes, similar to the Keepers.

“I am The Last. There is little time, the Reapers know you are here,” it said.

Hackett called over the radio, “The Reapers are disengaging from the battle and are heading for the Citadel. Whatever you did spooked them.”

“Your Admiral is right. The Reapers are afraid, that’s what motivates them,” said the construct. Around us, Keepers worked on panels.

“What do you mean?”

“We were the first sentient life on the galaxy. We explored, we colonized, we created. The Mass Relays are our legacy. But we could not conquer death. We set about uplifting new species so that they would take our place in the galaxy. But some of us chose another path, Singularity. They merged with machines to become something different, immortal. They went on their path while we continued ours. Peace lasted for centuries. We worked among the younger species preparing them for ascension.”

“What happen next?” I asked. After all this time, I had to know. There had to be reason behind all this death and destruction.

“Without warning, they attacked us. They knew our weaknesses, infiltrated our defenses, and turned us against each…othe…”

“What’s wrong?”

“They are hacking the Citadel systems. We…have…time. I am the Last. The cycle started with us. They used us, our technology and our knowledge to set up the trap for every new generation. They need you, for they are stale. Perfection comes at a price...no evolution…technology…science…reproduction…a parasite on the galaxy,” said the projection.

A new image appeared, Harbinger.

“Shepard, we know what you are doing. The Catalyst will not work. Even know we come for you. Surrender you essence to us. We will uplift you, we will preserve you for all time,” said Harbinger.

“Do not listen…of our all children you have…the farthest…we hid…the Citadel systems…dispersed…We knew…Reapers would discover us…helped the Protheans…change Keepers…activate waveform….”

“It can not help you Shepard. It is a memory, an illusion. We are the vanguard of your existence. Billions of voices united in thought. We are Order. We are Life.”

A panel glowed before me. I dragged myself a few more steps. The Citadel shuddered under my feet.

“Remember us…” said a disembodied voice. “Remember those who came before…make…sacrifice…worth…”

“Silence!” screamed Harbinger.

"You are scared aren't you?" I said between breaths. My lungs ached with each breath. I've been here before. Nothing but a long sleep awaited me. I wasn't scared but _it_ was. They were scared to face what the they had inflicted upon untold trillions.

_No more! For Thane, for Mordin, for all those who came before and those who are to come._ **_NO MORE!_ **

I looked at it, “I told you we would find a way,” I pressed the button, “Go to hell!”

A bright light engulfed me and then I fell in the embrace of my old friend, darkness.

\----------

A massive pulse of energy erupted from the Citadel. The waveform crashed against the approaching Reapers. Great electric storms arced across the surface of each machine. Then they drifted along their vectors. On board _SSV Kilimanjaro,_ Admiral Hackett ordered a status report _._

His sensor officer replied, "Minimal heat signatures from the enemy. Kinetic barriers down."

"All ships, this is Admiral Hackett, target the nearest Reaper and hit it with everything we got!" said Hackett over the fleet comm.

The combined firepower tore apart the target. The fleet shifted to a second and then a third as more survivors joined the fray. The Reapers stirred, but without their barriers they were easy prey for the allies. One made a run at the _Destiny Ascension_ , only to be ripped to shreds by a massive broadside from _Kwunu_ 's Thanix cannon _s._

The surviving Reapers jumped toward the Charon relay.

But the relay laid cold.

The fleet followed and now had perfect alignment to fire at the Reapers vulnerable underbellies. The last of the invaders fell to three well aimed shots from the _Destiny Ascension_ and her sister’s ships, _Pride of the Matriarchy_ and _Dawn of the Republics_. As the slugs detonated the enemies mass effect core the _Ascension_ 's commander yelled over the comm, "That's for Thessia you cybernetic sons of bitches!"

The Battle of Earth was over.

The battle to retake the galaxy had just begun.


End file.
